


Please let me go

by Mac004



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Rape, explit explantation, rejected harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac004/pseuds/Mac004
Summary: Harry goes through an early inheritance. He finds his mate. Who rejects him with only a year left can he make him love him or will he fall to deaths waiting hands. And what is up with the flowers
Relationships: Severus Snape x Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Harry cried out as the whip came down.tears flowed down his face as a scream was ripped from his throat. 

“How you like that faggot” Vernon yelled, “maybe this will teach you not to talk back.”

Harry sobbed. A waterfall of salty tears tuning down his otherwise pretty face. Vernon put down the belt walking in front of Harry he grabbed him by his hair. 

“Besides I can think of a much better use.” He smirked cruelly. Unzipping his jeans he took out his small fat cock pushing it at Harry’s lips. Harry tried to pull away but Vernon pulled him back shoving his dick back at his face. Vernon growled.

“Open up bitch,” he snarled, “you a fag aren’t ya you like this don’t you.” Harry whimpered opening his mouth slowly. Not allowing any time to pull back Vernon slammed his cock into Harry’s mouth. Choking him thoughtlessly. He set off a jack hammer pace giving Harry no time to adjust. Harry pushed against him. His screams muffled by vernon’s dick. 

Then almost as if he had been burned Vernon ripped his penis from Harry’s throat. Flipping him onto his stomach. He push his dick deep into Harry’s ass without prep. Harry screamed. His ass tore blood pooling out. Vernon rammed in and out giving Harry more pain. Harry clawed at the floor trying to pull away but his uncle had him pinned down. With a deep howl Vernon came deep inside of Harry. 

He pulled out a deep set evil grin on his face. He gave Harry one last kick before fixing himself and leaving. Harry curled into himself a bright greenish light clouding the area around him. Harry whimpered in pain. Before blacking out.


	2. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading

Harry woke up. He expected to feel pain all throughout his body but as his rose to stand no pain flared. In fact his body felt brand new. Harry noticed that he could see perfectly in fact better than perfect. Harry turned catching a glance of himself in the broken mirror in his room.

Harry walked closer to the mirror. Not believing his eyes. The mirror reflected a boy with soft baby smooth skin that was as pale as the winters moon. His hair was pitch black with deep green streaks. From his head stood two deer like ears he turned to see if they had replaced his ears.they did. He stood speechless as he traced the ears they still had the fawn spots and they matched perfectly with his hair. Turning around he saw in the mirror that he also had a tail soft and plush begging to be touched. Harry gasped his deep emerald green doe eyes shined with fascination. 

He heard tapping turning his head to look at the window he saw a great eagle owl tapping. Harry limped over while most the pain was gone that seemed to resonate inside him. Harry opened the window untying the letter from the birds leg. He saw the gringots seal on the front.


	3. Gringots

Harry froze. Why would gringots contact him. Slowly he opened the letter. Almost as though if he moved to quickly it would disappear

~letter~ 

Dear Mr Potter,

It has come to our immediate attention that you have gone through a creature inheritance. We ask for your presence at the earliest time possible. portkey activation is gold.  
Sincerely, griphook .

~normal pov~ 

Harry stared, Creature inheirtance? That could explain his new features. Harry walked to his closet and pulled out his trunk, he quickly set to work placing his most prized possesions inside. He had a feeling he was not going to return and his gut didn't steer him wrong often. Harry gripped the letter tight and picked up his trunk. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. Relesing his breath he said with more confidiance than he felt, "GOLD" the sensation of being pulled behind the navel struck him and it took all his power not to drop his items. within seconds harry was throw into gringots landing directly on his butt.


	4. Update

So I haven’t been updating a lot and I’m really sorry. I will try to get more updates out for those of you who like my story for some reason.I’ve been working on another book but it’s an original story so I won’t be on here unfortunately. I appreciate the support you guys have given me so much, and I’ll try and get more chapters up soon thanks.


	5. The truth

Harry stood from the place he had landed. A shy almost embarrassed smile on his face. He walked up to the podium where the head goblin sat and showed the letter to him. 

The goblin nodded and called for griphook to come deal with the matter. Harry was then brought to a large office the desk was made of oak and was covered in many different instruments of measuring. 

“Mister Potter,” griphook stated, “ as you are now aware it seems you have gone through a creature inheritance. Because of this we are required to preform multiple test.” Griphook then placed a large bowl with a deep purple liquid inside. “This potion will tell us your creature,name,birth parents and any other inheritances.” Griphook then instructed Harry to drop 7 drops of blood into the bowl. Harry picked up the knife that had appeared next to the bowl and pricked his finger and left 7 drops of blood fall into the bowl. The potion bubbled and smoked for a bit before it was replaced with a scroll. Harry lifted up the paper and read down the lines ~scroll~ Adopted name- Harry James Potter Adopted mother- Lily Potter née Evans(Deceased) Adopted father - James Fleamont Potter(Deceased) Real name - Hadrian hexus Riddle Real mother- Lauren Riddle née anidom(deceased) Real father- Tom marvlo Riddle( missing) Creature - forest lord Mate- Severus snape (dark vampire elf) Blocks- natural occlumency -80% Natural legimency - 95% Natural transfigurations- 67% Natural charms- 73% Animal friendship - 43% Plant manipulation- 15% Aura reading- 95% Many others Mind alliteration- hate slytherins, hero complex, obedience, (placed by Albus Dumbledore) Potions - love potion( Molly weasly) others Inheritance- Emerys Lefay Potter Black- heir Prince- through mate-ship Prevell Riddle-heir Slytherin- heir Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Many more ~scroll~ Harry sat struck with anger unknowingly causing plant to tear at the wall of the office. The man he had trusted and come to respect and love as a parental figure was using him. Harry looked at the goblin who was watching the vines and plant warily and demanded the blocks be taken off at once. Griphook nodded and called for another goblin to take Hadrian to the nullification room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think.


	6. I am my own master

The nullification room was as bland as possible. There was a circle in the middle, of a completely white room goblins dressed in grey robes outlined the circle, they chanted in soft voices but they might as well have been shouting from the rooftops.

Harry was led to the circle and instructed to kneel with his hands spread out on the floor. He was given two potions to drink, one a pale milky color and bother in a vibrant green. 

They burned going down his throat and when both had been consumed,the chanting of the robed goblins grew louder until there was no other sound.

Pain flared from Harry’s core out, it felt like a fire was racing through his veins, with nothing to quench the hunger of its flames. Though the pain was unbearable Harry did not make a sound, his ears were laid almost flat to his skull in pain and his teeth were clenched but still no sound was made. 

The charting and pain lasted only a few moments but to Harry it might as well have been years. The goblins backed away from the newly unbound child, his magic stronger than ever, it reached out and tried to find his mate which felt close. 

Harry stood on shaky legs and offered each goblin in turn a formal thank you and a bow. He then allowed the goblin that had led him to the room to lead him back to Griphook’s office.


	7. The hurt you give me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds his mate in Griphook’s office but the meeting is not as planned.

Entering the office was different for Harry after the blocks were removed. Everything in the room had its own light. Almost as if everything was alive, with a little thought Harry realized it was magic, it coated everything like a heavy cloak. 

Harry’s eyes were drawn to the tall dark eyed man standing in the center of the room. Harry drank in his scent, a dark dangerous scent that was a mix of herbs and potion ingredients, with a small hint of iron. It took all of his will power not to jump into the dark mans arms, mostly dissuaded from the idea by the sneer one the mans face.

“ Mr.Potter, getting yourself in further trouble aren’t you,” his voice that once angered Harry felt soothing and calm. 

“Um... it’s actually Riddle... Professor Snape,” Harry struggled to get the words out. The smell of his mate invading his mind making it hard to think.

Severus’s eyes darkened heavily, turning to the goblin he asked to see the paper of Harry’s birth and inheritance. In being Harry’s mate Severus was given Immediate rights into looking at his inheritance information. 

A quick skim of the newest forest lords information and He paused absolute raw anger rising to his face. Fear struck the teens heart as he watch the dark magic spike and rear. 

A roar came from the dark man, “NEVER,” the an icy knife struck through Harry, “I will never be your mate, you POTTER have my absolute rejection of our mateship.”

With a swirl of his cape and crack of his wand Severus Snape disappeared. Harry fell to the ground a deep stabbing pain resonating in his very soul. A sob escaped and was heard in the very corners of England.

Miles away in a small town, a sharply dressed young man heard the cry and felt blood lines from centuries old awaken and with no delay set off to find his awaken son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys that’s right I’m alive. And here you are the long awaited chapter the next one will be up TOMORROW or later TODAY. I want to know if you guys want a short story of my own characters let me know in the comments of this story or my other if you can find it. 😁


	8. announcement

Okay guys i'm sorry for late updates and no scheduled updates and stuff. Life is a hectic mess especially with the amount of animals i own and how much school work i have.Thank you all for being super patient and i will TRY to have a new chapter up tomorrow okay. Thank you all have a lovely night or day wherever you are.


End file.
